Please give me a second chance
by Susan Benson-Stabler
Summary: Elliot Stabler hasn't seen the love of his life, Olivia Benson, in nearly a decade. What has happened in Olivia's life since the last time Elliot saw her? This is my first crossover fanfiction story so please be patient with me about revealing exactly how this is an SVU/NCIS crossover. R&R PLEASE!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Elliot Joseph Stabler's point of view

It's been 2 1/2 years since Alexandra Cabot first introduced me to Olivia Serena Benson at a Cabot family get-together. Olivia and I have been dating ever since and she has even moved in with me. One day when I arrive home after work, Olivia isn't there. I find an envelope with my name written on it in Liv's neat handwriting lying on the kitchen table. When I open it, a letter falls out onto the floor at my feet.

I pick up the letter and unfold it. I begin to read it.

 _Dear Elliot,_

 _You know how much I care for you and how happy I am whenever I'm around you. Sadly, I can't stay with you anymore. It's not you, okay? I promise that I will contact you soon and explain what has happened that has made me feel it was best for me to leave. Please remember that I will always be your Liv and that you will always be my El._

 _Yours always and forever,_

 _Olivia Serena Benson_

I let the letter fall to the floor as tears stream down my face.

 _What could've happened that made Olivia feel she had to leave me?_

 **Why do you guys think Olivia left Elliot? I'd love to hear your opinions!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Olivia Serena Benson's point of view

It's been nearly a decade since I walked away from Elliot Joseph Stabler after discovering that I was 12 weeks pregnant with his baby. Even though I still love Elliot with all my heart and soul, I can't bring myself to call him and tell him that he has a 9-year-old daughter that I named Susan Victoria Benson-Stabler. She was born on October 12, 2000 which coincidentally happened to be 8 days before the man I still think of as my El celebrated his 34th birthday. When Susan was 5, she asked me why doesn't her daddy ever come to see us. I don't have the heart to tell my daughter that I left her father when I found out that I was pregnant with her. Once when Susan was 6, she discovered a picture of myself and Elliot that I'd forgotten I still had. I had pulled her onto my lap and tried to explain to her that her daddy was far away but that I still loved him with all my heart. That night, Susan had fallen asleep curled up beside me in my bed clutching the picture of Elliot and me in her small hand.

One day while I'm working at the 1-6 where I am an NYPD detective, Captain Donald Cragen tells me that someone is in his office asking to speak with me.

When I step into the office and see who is waiting for me, my heart begins to beat rapidly in my chest.

 **A/N: Any ideas who Olivia sees waiting for her in Cragen's office? I'd love to hear your opinions!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Elliot Joseph Stabler's point of view

When I see Olivia step into Captain Cragen's office at the 16th precinct, my breath catches in my chest. Even though it's been almost a decade since I've laid eyes on Olivia Serena Benson, she is still as beautiful as she was the day Alex Cabot first introduced her to me at a Cabot family get-together. Liv and Alex aren't blood-related but have considered themselves sisters since they were in high school. I watch as Liv walks slowly over to stand directly in front of me. She slowly strokes my right cheek as she struggles not to cry. I encircle her slender wrist with my own hand and gently kiss her palm. A lone tear makes its way down her right cheek.

"I-I'm sorry I left you, El. Please forgive me."

I gently wrap my arms around my Liv and pull her close to me. I hear her sigh softly as she lays her cheek on my chest and wraps her slender arms around my waist. I whisper to her that I've missed her with all my heart. I softly kiss her chestnut-brown hair as I hold her in my arms for the first time in nearly a decade. I can hear Liv crying softly as she tells me that she wants to tell me something.

"What is it, baby? What do you want to tell me?"

Olivia lifts her head off of my chest and looks straight into my eyes.

"Remember that when I left you that letter, I told you that I would contact you soon and explain to you what had happened that had made me feel that I had to leave?"

I nod.

"I-I had just found out something and I wasn't sure how you'd react if I told you."

"What did you find out, Liv?"

"I'd just discovered that i was 12 weeks pregnant with your baby."

All I can do is stare at Olivia Serena Benson as what she has just said sinks into my brain.

 _I've been a father for nine years and I never knew it?_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Olivia Serena Benson's point of view

After getting the okay from Cragen to take the rest of the day and the rest of the week off, I drive home to tell Susan that her father is coming over tonight to meet her and have dinner with us.

When I arrive home, Susan is sitting at the kitchen table doing her homework with occasional help from her baby-sitter, Erin.

"Hi, Mommy. You're home early. Is everything okay at work?"

I can't help but smile. Susan may be only 9 years old but she worries about everyone especially me. I walk over to Susan and plant a kiss on the top of her head.

"Everything's fine at work, baby."

Erin tells Susan that she'll pick her up tomorrow after school.

"Actually, I'm taking the rest of the week off so I can pick Susan up myself."

"Okay. Let me know when you'll need me to pick Susan up after school again."

After Erin leaves, I sit next to Susan at the kitchen table and tell her that her daddy came to see me at work today.

"He wants to meet you, baby. Would you be okay with him coming over in a little while to eat dinner and spend some time with us?"

"Of course I want to meet my daddy. Are you okay with him coming here?"

"Yes, baby. I was surprised that your daddy came to see me at work today but I was really happy to see him again. I realize now that I was wrong to keep you a secret from him."

"Can I wear that outfit Aunt Lex bought me for Christmas last year?"

"You sure can, baby. I need to go get ready myself, okay? Your daddy will be here in about an hour. I'll help you get dressed after I finish getting myself ready, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy."

"I love you so much, Susan Victoria Benson-Stabler."

"I love you too, Mommy."

 **Sorry I ended this chapter before Elliot arrived at Olivia's apartment to meet his daughter that he never knew existed but I like to keep my readers wanting more chapters.**

 **So do you guys want another chapter?**

 **Plus, there will be a MAJOR revelation at the end of the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Elliot Joseph Stabler's point of view

After going back to my Manhattan apartment building to shower, shave and change clothes and then stopping at a flower shop to pick up a bouquet of red roses for Olivia, I get in my car and head to her apartment building to meet my 9 and a half-year-old daughter for the very first time. Before I left the 1-6 after going there to talk to Liv and finding out that I'm the father of her 9 and a half- year-old daughter, Liv introduced me to her co-workers Odafin Tutuola who told me to just call him Fin, Nick Amaro, Amanda Rollins, John Munch and Captain Donald Cragen. They all were really nice to me and I could tell that they all really cared about Liv. I also found out that Liv had made Nick and Amanda my daughter's godparents. I admit that I was kind of surprised that Liv didn't ask Alex to be Susan's godmother considering the fact that they were best friends when I'd first met Liv.

Once I arrive at Olivia's apartment building and ride the elevator to her floor, I walk to her door and knock.

About a minute or two later, Liv answers the door. She looks so beautiful in a black dress that ends at her knees with matching heels. She was also wearing a silver locket around her neck that I immediately recognize as the one I'd given her on the one-year anniversary of the day Alex had introduced us to each other.

"Hey, El."

"Hey."

I hand the bouquet of roses in my right hand to Liv who smiles at me.

"Thank you, El. They're beautiful. Come on in."

When I enter Liv's tidy apartment, that is when she notices the bag I was holding in my left hand.

"What's in the bag, El?"

"Just a little something I bought for Susan. It's a photo album for her to put some of her favorite pictures in. I hope that it's okay with you that I bought something for her."

"It's perfectly fine with me, El. I think it was really sweet of you to get a gift for Susan. She's in the living room watching one of her favorite DVDs. Would you like to sit and talk with her while I get dinner ordered and put these flowers in some water?"

"Okay."

When I walk into the living room, I find Susan sitting on the couch watching what looks like one of the High School Musical movies that my 11-year-old niece, Emma, is always telling me about.

After a minute, Susan looks up and sees me standing there watching her. She smiles at me.

"Hi. I know who you are."

"You do?"

Susan nods and pats the spot on the couch next to her. I walk over to the couch and sit down next to her, completely forgetting about the bag I'm still holding in my hand.

"You're my daddy, Elliot Stabler."

"How do you know that my name is Elliot Stabler and that I'm your daddy, sweetie?"

Just then, Olivia speaks up from behind us:

"Susan and I have talked about you some over the past couple of years, El. I didn't want you to be a complete stranger to your own daughter in case you ever got a chance to meet her. She even found a photo of us that I'd forgotten I still had. I told her that she could have the picture and I even had it framed for her. It's sitting on her nightstand in her bedroom so that she can look at both of her parents every night as she falls asleep."

I finally remember the bag still in my hand. I hold the bag out to Susan who looks at Olivia to make sure it's all right to take the bag from me. Her face lights up with a smile so much like Olivia's own when she pulls out the photo album.

"It's an photo album for you to put some of your favorite pictures in, sweetie."

"I love it. Thank you, Daddy."

I'm speechless.

 _Susan just called me Daddy._

Susan crawls into my lap and I wrap my arms around her and that's when I notice a framed photo of Liv, Susan and a little boy that looks like he could be Susan's twin brother sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch. I look over at Liv who is now sitting next to me on the couch. She knows that I saw the photo and refuses to look me in the eyes which is the exact same thing she'd done when she had revealed to me that she'd grown up in the foster care system.

"Liv, who is that little boy in that picture with you and Susan?"

"H-he's our son and Susan's twin brother, Luke."

My head is literally spinning as I try to comprehend what Liv has just said to me.

 _I have a son too? My Liv had_ _ **twins**_ _?!_

 **Hope you guys love that revelation and aren't too shocked by it! I promise that I will explain why Luke doesn't live with Olivia and Susan in the next chapter! Some of the NCIS crew will make their first appearance in the story soon!**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Olivia Serena Benson's point of view

"Y-you gave birth to a pair of twins, Liv? I-I thought Susan was our only child."

Without me having to say a word to her, Susan climbs off of Elliot's lap and makes her way down to the hall to her bedroom, clutching the photo album Elliot had given her when he'd first arrived at our apartment in her hands.

After a minute of complete silence, I turn my head and look directly into Elliot's sky-blue eyes that I've always seemed to get lost in whenever I looked into them.

"I-I didn't tell you about our son because he doesn't live with me and Susan anymore. We haven't seen Luke in almost two years now."

"Where is our son, Olivia?"

I can tell that Elliot is becoming upset because he just used my full name.

"I-I honestly have no idea, El. He was kidnapped almost two years ago from a park he and Susan were at with their babysitter. I wish I knew who took my little boy because I'd make sure he or she never sees the light of day again."

All of a sudden, I feel El wrap his strong arms around me and pull me against his chest. I begin to sob hysterically while El strokes my hair while whispering to me that he will find our son and bring him home to me if it's the last thing he ever does.

After I finish crying, I lift my head and smile up at Elliot. He smiles back and reaches up to wipe away a few tears still trickling down my cheeks.

"I haven't had a chance to tell you this since you came to see me at work today but I never stopped loving you, El. I just didn't know what to do once I discovered that I was pregnant so I left you even though it killed me to do so. I hope you can one day find it in that big heart of yours to forgive me. I never meant to hurt you."

Instead of responding to everything I'd just said to him, Elliot softly kisses the top of my head and nuzzles my hair with his nose. He helps me sit up and takes my left hand in his right one.

"I forgive you for everything, my Liv. You were scared that I wouldn't want to man up and help you raise Susan and Luke. I intend to keep the promise I made to you just now about finding Luke and bringing him home to you."

Just then, someone knocks on my apartment door. I tell El that it's probably the delivery guy with our food. I stand and grab my purse to get out money to pay the delivery guy but El stops me.

"I'll pay this time, baby. Go get Susan and tell her that it's time to eat."

"Are you sure that you don't mind paying for dinner, El?"

"Of course I'm sure, my love. Tonight is special for us and for Susan."

I walk down the hallway to Susan's room where I find her sitting on her bed looking at a picture of her and Luke that was taken on their seventh birthday about a month before my little boy was kidnapped. I know that Susan misses her twin terribly and feels like it's her fault that he was kidnapped even though have assured her on multiple occasions that I do not blame her for what happened. I sit down on the bed next to Susan and pull her close to me.

"Thinking about Luke again, baby?"

"Yes. I miss him so much, Mommy. I'm scared that we'll never see him again."

I can tell that my little girl is becoming upset so I pull her onto my lap and gently rub her back as she begins to cry quietly while clutching the picture of herself and Luke that she'd been looking at when I came into her bedroom close to her heart.

Without either Susan or me really noticing, Elliot had come into Susan's bedroom and sat down on Susan's other side. He looked at me with a puzzled expression on his face and I just shook my head, indicating that I would tell him later. Elliot scooted closer to me and Susan and wrapped his arms around us both the best he could. Even though Susan was still quietly crying, I could feel her breathing start to become evened out which meant she was starting to become relaxed and was beginning to fall asleep.

Elliot helps me get Susan into her pink and white polka dot pajamas and tucked into bed. I kiss my little girl's forehead and tell her that I love her and watch as Elliot does the same. Before leaving Susan's bedroom, I switch on her nightlight .and tuck her stuffed cat, Cuddles, in beside her. I then walk out into the hallway and Elliot follows me, making sure to leave the door cracked enough that one of us can hear Susan if she needs us.

"I'm going to head home for the night, Liv. I'll be back early tomorrow morning though and have breakfast with you and Susan. Maybe we can take Susan to the zoo or something, okay?"

I find myself feeling a little scared at the thought of Elliot leaving. I reach out and grab his hand, causing him to turn and look at me with a concerned look in his eyes.

"What's the matter, baby?"

"I-I don't want you to leave, El. Can you stay here with me and Susan tonight? Please?"

"I'll stay here with you and Susan tonight, baby, but only if you're sure it's what you want."

"I'm sure, El."

"Where would you prefer I sleep?"

"How about in my room with me? My bed is way more comfortable than my couch. Amanda and Alex can both testify to that. They've both slept on it more times than they care to remember."

"W-would you be comfortable with me sleeping in your bed with you, baby?"

"El, I wouldn't be suggesting you sleep in my bed with me if I wasn't comfortable with the idea. We shared a bed after I moved in with you shortly after we started dating, didn't we?"

"Yeah, we did. Okay, baby. You win. Let's go to bed."

I can't help but smile. Elliot has always had a hard time saying 'no' to me. I tell Elliot that I need to change into my sleep clothes and he says that he'll wait in the living room while I change. I go into my room and change into a t-shirt and a pair of black leggings. I stick my head out of my room and tell Elliot he can come into my room now which he does. I tell him that he can sleep on the right side of my queen-sized bed since I'm accustomed to sleeping on the left side. I climb into bed and Elliot joins me a couple of minutes later. I can tell he is contemplating wrapping his arm around me so I turn onto my right side and snuggle up against his left side and lay my head on his bare chest. A minute passes before Elliot's left arm is around my waist. I plant a soft kiss in the middle of Elliot's chest and close my eyes. I feel Elliot's lips graze my forehead and then hear him whisper that he will always love me no matter what.

"I'll always love you no matter what too, El."

"Good night, my beautiful Liv."

"Good night to you too, my El."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Elliot Joseph Stabler's point of view

I wake up sometime between 5:30 and 6 am and for a split second or so, I'm not really sure exactly where I am or how exactly I got there. It's only when I glance down and see my beautiful Liv's head resting on my bare chest and feel her right arm wrapped around my waist that I remember that I had stayed the night at her apartment after coming there the evening before to meet my 9 and a half-year-old daughter, Susan, for the very first time. I also recall finding out the evening before that I also have a son named Luke who is Susan's twin brother and that he was kidnapped nearly two years ago. I notice Liv's beautiful chocolate-brown eyes are open and she is now looking up into my face with a slightly confused look in them. I smile at her and attempt to give her a 'good morning' kiss like I used to do back when we were still together but she pulls her head back, causing me to feel a bit confused.

"As much as I would love for you to kiss me right now El, it's not happening until you brush your teeth. Your breath smells really nasty right now. I have a couple of brand-new toothbrushes in the cupboard under my bathroom sink. Brush your teeth and then I will let you give me a good morning kiss, okay?"

I smile at Liv and climb out of her bed then make my way across the room to her personal bathroom. I find the toothbrushes Liv told me about and grab a blue one. After removing the toothbrush from the plastic it's packaged in, I borrow a bit of Liv's toothpaste and proceed to thoroughly brush my teeth. After rinsing my mouth out, I exit Liv's bathroom only to find that she is no longer in her bedroom. I can smell coffee coming from the kitchen and I realize that's where Liv might be. I pull the jeans and T-shirt I had been wearing when I came over last night to meet Susan back on then make my way out of Liv's room and down the short hallway into the living room where I see Susan sitting on the couch still in her pink and white pjs watching cartoons. She notices me standing there watching her and smiles at me.

"Good morning, Daddy!"

Hearing Susan call me Daddy for the second time since last night warms my heart immensely and I can't help but smile back at her, Susan is such a beautiful and caring little girl and I am so damn proud that she is my daughter even though I only met her for the first time last night. I walk over to the couch and sit down beside Susan who immediately crawls onto my lap and lays her head on my chest which makes me smile as I wrap both of my arms around her and plant a kiss on the top of her brown hair which is the exact same shade of brown as her gorgeous mother. I hear a soft sniffle and look up and see Liv standing at the end of the couch holding two mugs of hot coffee in her hands and watching me and Susan with tears in her beautiful chocolate-brown eyes. I motion with my head for her to join me and Susan on the couch which she does. After handing me one of the mugs of coffee she'd carried into the living room, Liv set the other mug on the coffee table in front of the couch and smiled at Susan who was still sitting in my lap and had actually fallen back asleep.

"Susan doesn't really get very attached to someone she's just met as quickly as she's gotten attached to you, El. She met you for the first time last night and she's already fallen asleep in your lap."

"Well, I am her father, Livvy."

Liv smiles as tears start to well up in her beautiful eyes again. She scoots close enough to where I'm sitting to rest her head on my left shoulder. I wrap my left arm around Liv and pull her against the left side of my body and softly kiss the top of her head just like I'd done with Susan a few minutes ago after she'd crawled into my lap. I hear Liv sigh softly.

"I know that you're Susan's father, El. I just meant that I'm glad that Susan has gotten attached to you as quickly as she has. I want her to know you and I want the two of you to be able to spend quality father-daughter time together. I'm just afraid."

"Are you worried that I'm going to leave, baby? Is that what you're afraid of? I swear to you that will never happen unless you want me to leave. I'm planning on being here with you and Susan and Luke after I find him for you forever."

Liv picks her head up off my shoulder and kisses me softly on the lips. She smiles down at Susan who is still fast asleep in my lap.

"Since Susan is asleep at the moment and I don't have the heart to wake her up, why don't we just order in breakfast and go out for lunch later? Maybe we can take Susan to the zoo after we have lunch like you suggested last night?"

I nod my head and smile while looking down at my still-sleeping daughter who looks so much like her gorgeous mother when she's asleep. Liv gets up off the couch and grabs her phone and says that she's going to order breakfast for us and Susan.

"Oh Livvy, before I forget. Look in the left front pocket of the jacket I was wearing when I came over last night. There should be an envelope with your name on the front of it. It's a letter from one of the people I work with."

"Where exactly do you work, El?"

"I'm an NCIS Special Agent down in Washington D.C. Me and the team I'm a part of investigate crimes committed against or by members of the U.S. Armed Services."

"That sounds like it's a pretty tough job. Do you enjoy working with the other members of your team?"

"Well, my boss, Gibbs, can be real tough and strict sometimes but he's a good guy. DiNozzo is a real wiseass at times but he's a good guy to have as a friend and his wife Kate is a former Secret Service agent and is really good at profiling our suspects. The letter that is in my jacket is from her. Apparently when I told her and Tony about you being my former girlfriend, she told me that you and she used to live in the same foster group home for about 4 1/2 years before you turned 18 and aged out of the New York foster care system."

"El, I think something is wrong with Susan."

I look down at Susan and when I see her extremely flushed face, I begin to become very worried. Liv comes over and puts her palm against Susan's forehead and a scared look begins to show up on her face.

"El, Susan's burning up. I think she might have a fever."

Suddenly, Susan's small body begins to jerk and a minute later, she vomits all over my shirt and then immediately begins to cry. Liv picks her up and begins whispering to her while gently rubbing her back.

"El, I have an old sweatshirt of yours in my bottom dresser drawer. I took it with me when I left. Why don't you go change your shirt while I call Susan's pediatrician and see if she thinks I should take Susan to the emergency room?"

I nod and quickly find the sweatshirt of mine right where Liv said it would be and hurry back into the living room. Liv is now sitting on the couch holding Susan in her lap.

"El, would you mind driving me and Susan to Mercy General Hospital? Her pediatric doctor is going to meet us there in half an hour."

"Of course, baby. Let's go. I'm worried about Susan just as much as you are."

By the time I get Liv and Susan to Mercy Hospital, Susan has become extremely lethargic and Liv is desperately trying to keep her awake. I can't deny that I'm scared shitless as Liv and I watch Susan be wheeled away on a stretcher accompanied by her pediatric doctor and 2 nurses. Liv and I end up sitting in the pediatric waiting room for at least a half hour before we are joined by another couple who I assume must be waiting for news about a family member. I am completely taken by surprise when I hear a very familiar female voice say my name.

"Elliot? Is that you?"

 **It's been over a year since I last updated this and I feel so pleased that I have finally updated it again!**

 **Next, the NCIS gang will finally make an official appearance and so will Luke (Susan's twin brother who has been missing for the past two years) as well as the people that kidnapped him from the park he went missing from but only if you guys want it.**


End file.
